The Trio's Timeline
This is the timeline for the Universe of Yutaka. Most of this is based off of the character's ages. Like: Yutaka was born 15 years ago, so it would be listed as '0 Years Ago' Timeline Years Unknown *Forest Island is discovered. *The Forest Village is established. *Raitrious is born. 95 Years Ago *'December 25': Sage of Seals is born. 65 Years Ago *'September 1': Ichuji is born. 42 Years Ago *'November 3': Toku is born. 26 Years Ago *'December 4': Hiroshi is born. 22 Years Ago *'March 3': Kasa is born. 11 Years Ago *'January 1': Kiyoshi is born. 0 Years Ago (Year of the Five Days of Death) *'January 1': Kiyoshi turns 11 years old. *'March 3': Kasa turns 22 years old. *'June 22': Yutaka is born to Kasa and Kiyoshi. *'July 1': Five demons attack the Forest Village. Kiyoshi and Hiroshi rush out to battle and are killed by Raitrious. The Sage of Seals seals four out of the five demons in the objects that represent their element. Raitrious escapes. A funeral is held for those who died. *'June 6': Tobias is born. 1 Year Later *Kaiya is born. 5 Years Later *'Sometime in November': The Sage of Seals is on his deathbed and he passes his Element Sign to his son. He dies at age 100 and Ichuji becomes the new Sage. 15 Years Later *'March 3': Kasa turns 37. *'June 22': Yutaka turns 15. *'July 6': Tobias turns 15. *'September 1': Ichuji turns 80. *'Late September 3, early September 4': Raitrious attacks the Forest Village again but on a smaller scale. He destroys a house and wakes Yutaka up. The two battle and Raitrious reveals that he killed Kiyoshi and Hiroshi 15 years ago. Raitrious takes his sights on Tobias where he grabbed his Element Signed Hand and shocked him. Yutaka entered his Elemental Possession and pounded him into the ground; away from Tobias. Raitrious disappears and Ichuji walks up the boys and tells them that he Raitrious never gives up. An unseen explosion is heard and they run to the source, only to Raitrious holding Kasa hostage and threating to kill her, if she does an unknown task. Yutaka stops him and Raitrious aims for him but Ichuji starts to seal him and his element away. The overflow of Chi prevents him from sealing him. Raitrious blows a hole in the wall and he escapes into the new day. Yutaka followed him but he was no where to be found. Than Tobias is struck in the heart with a weak bolt of lightning. THis knocked him on his back but he survived. Yutaka entered into his Elemental Possession and Raitrious launched the biggest ball of lightning he has ever fired in 15 years. Yutaka used his knee to divert it outside the village, allowing it to explode. Raitrious than said that he wants to find his brothers and recreate his army and attack the village again. He disappeared. Everyone parts their different ways. Yutaka and Tobias head to Toku's Teriyaki.